Jugaras mi juego
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: El orgullo de Sasuke fe herido y de alguna o otra manera debe de solucionar ese detalle.      ¿Alguna mujer es capaz de escapar de sus encantos?, creeo que no.    Entren y descubranlo


**::: Jugaras mi juego :::**

La situación lo estaba sobrepasando de una sobremanera que no creyó posible. No solo su orgullo estaba en juego, también su ego, su fama, su "credibilidad" pero sobre todo su meta; la cual era la de que toda mujer estuviera a sus pies con tan solo una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

Pero ahora eso estaba en riesgo, una chica de nuevo ingreso a su escuela, estaba jugando un juego que él no conocía, un juego que hasta llego a creer no era posible que alguna chica jugara con él, ella estaba jugando a "la indiferencia" hacia él.

Eran ya más de 4 semanas que esa chica había sido transferida y colocada en el mismo salón que él estaba, y desde ese periodo de tiempo, ella no había siquiera mirarlo, y mucho menos lazarse sobre él para abrazarlo o pedirle saliera con ella como todas las demás acostumbraban.

Pero lo peor de todo era como el dobe de Naruto con tan solo una estupida sonrisa, y una idiota mirada, lograba que ella se sonrojara y tartamudear más de lo normal. Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso para acabar con su paciencia.

Él no era de los chicos que les gustara acercarse primero a una chica, pero esta vez, cambiaria un poco el orden en que solían darse las cosas "románticas".

La escuela había planeado una excursión al Zoológico de la ciudad y esa era su excusa perfecta para restablecer su orgullo y sobre todo; demostrar que él era Sasuke Uchiha y que ninguna chica podía solo ignorarlo.

Todos los demás chicos estaban mirando a los animales, mientras que él solo podía pensar en la forma que haría pagar a esa niña su insolencia. Fue ahí cuando de repente la miro como se alejaba un poco del grupo mientras intentaba tomarle una fotografía a un pequeño simio que jugaba sobre una rama, esa fue claramente su oportunidad.

Llego con la elegancia y destreza de el felino más diestro sobre la tierra, se puso tras ella, sin que esta lo notara siquiera antes de que él se dignara a hablarle antes.

— ¿Te gustan los simios Hyuuga?— al escuchar una voz como la del Uchiha, Hinata solo pudo estremecerse un poco mientras giraba lentamente hacia él.

—S-si— un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella mientras le respondía y afirmaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que ahí cosas más interesantes que ver un simio como ese?— señalo al pequeño simio que ahora estaba comiendo una banana. —Soy Sasuke— sabía perfectamente que ella ya lo conocía, pero quería ser él mismo quien le dijera su nombre.

—H-Hyuuga H-Hinata— torpemente y atropellando un poco sus palabras ella hizo también su presentación, ante el chico que tenia enfrente.

—Lo se— con un tono algo burlesco y una mirada demasiado intimidante se acerco poco a poco a la Hyuuga.

Algo raro estaba pasando en ese lugar, al menos para Hinata así era. El chico que estaba frente a ella, era el más cotizado entre las chicas de la escuela, su cabello y ojos de un negro profundo, combinado con su piel levemente bronceada y sus músculos producto del entrenamiento del equipo de lucha del que era capitán, lo hacían más que un chico atractivo, lo hacia un chico sumamente atractivo y casi un Adonis de carne y hueso.

Ella sabia que él era demasiado reservado y casi no hablaba con nadie, lo cual la hacia pensar aun más que era imposible que él estuviera frente a ella, y más aun; hablándole como si fueran amigos.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera seguir divagando en su mente si era o no posible de que Sasuke estuviera frente a ella y hablándole, sintió un fuerte jalon en su brazo derecho que la obligo a ir directo hacia una de las esquinas de la jaula del simio que antes miraba.

— ¡¿Te haces la interesante?— aun con su nerviosismo, Hinata no supo muy bien, si esa era una pregunta o una afirmación.

—Y-Yo…n-no— los nervios la estaban venciendo, no sabia bien que pasaba, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que ella no había echo nada, de nada, para molestarlo.

— ¿Crees que puedes ignorarme como si fuera cualquier chico?— los ojos de Sasuke brillan extrañamente mientras tomaba a Hinata por la cara y la obligaba a que lo mirara a los ojos.

Al principio, quería hacerla sufrir, que pagara la osadía de ignorarlo como si fuera cualquiera, pero ahora que la miraba bien, veía como sus claros ojos casi blancos, se clavaban en los pozos oscuros de él. Su cabello negro y despeinado por su brusquedad al jalarla cubría un poco su rostro y la piel de porcelana de la cual parecía estar echa.

Esa chica era extraña, no había duda de eso, pero no podía negar que era muy hermosa y con un aire algo intrigante que lo estaba invitando a que descubriera que secretos que estaba ocultando.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, una de sus manos aparto unos cuantos cabellos del rostro de Hinata, mientras su mirada se clavaba en los labios carnosos y de un sutil color rosa que ahora temblaban por el miedo y la cercanía de él.

—U-Uchiha s-san— en su hipnotismo sobre esos labios, los noto moverse un poco y como salía esa sueva melodía que lo llamaba.

Levanto la mirada y los ojos blancos volvieron a chocar contra los oscuros, pero estaban con miedo en ellos, más grandes de lo normal y no sabiendo a donde mirar exactamente, si a los opuestos a ellos, o a la nada.

—Te mostrare…— Sasuke llevo una de sus manos hasta la pierna de Hinata mientras la acariciaba sutilmente. —Que ninguna chica se me resiste— una sonrisa burlona se apodero de él mientras notaba como un pequeño grito salio de los labios de la oji-blanca cuando sintió su mano en su pierna.

Los ojos de Hinata casi se salen de sus orbitas, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, y mucho menos con quien le estaba pasando tan situación. La mano del Uchiha la acariciaba de manera sutil, pero aun así su piel se estremecía por el contacto, era una sensación placentera, pero nueva.

—Hare que, me pidas hacerte el amor— aun con su mirada clavada en los ojos de Hinata, se acerco lentamente a su rostro mientras chocaba su nariz contra la de ella.

Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus alientos chocaban, sus labios casi se rozaban, pero Sasuke no quería que eso pasara, al menos aun no. Subió más su mano y llego hasta el trasero de Hinata, para de un rápido y brusco movimiento acercarla más a él.

—U-Uchiha— casi no podía ya ni hablar, el aliento se le escapa cuando intentaba siquiera pronunciar palabra, eso sin contra que su cara estaba completamente encendida de un color rojo demasiado anormal, para alguien que fuera humana.

Sasuke lentamente movió un poco su nariz a manera de juego, mientras sus manos subían por la espalda de Hinata hasta llegar a su nuca. De manera algo más sutil, la nariz de Sasuke dejo la nariz de Hinata y fue recorriendo su mejilla derecha para llegara a su cuello, donde él sople suavemente notando como la piel de Hinata su erizaba y ella inconscientemente dejaba salir un suave gemido de sus labios.

Estaba logrando su objetivo, esa chica estaba cayendo en sus redes, y una vez adentro seria imposible que saliera. Dejo su cuello mientras aspiraba el aroma que esa chica desprendía, era muy embriagador si le preguntaban, un olor que no le molestaría oler para siempre, una mezcla perfecta entre perfume de jazmín y el olor natural que ella poseía.

Cuando llego a su oído, Sasuke quiso jugar un poco más con ella y saber que su cara "inocente" era real, o tras ella se ocultaba una mujer que deseaba estar con él en la intimidad. Con un poco de brusquedad mordió el oído de Hinata mientras esta dejaba escapar un gemido aun más sonoro que el anterior y su cuerpo se estremecía por tal caricia.

—Lo vez— Sasuke volvió a recorrer el camino que antes había marcado y de nuevo puso su nariz sobre la de Hinata.

Ella esta vez, tenia los labios entreabiertos, para poder jalar un poco más de aire y no desmayarse en ese momento. Nunca había estado en una situación igual, pero admitía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma que ella no conocía, por más que trataba de controlarse, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla.

—D-Deje ir U-Uchiha s-san— Sasuke ni siquiera la miro a los ojos, estaba entretenido mirando sus labios, que le pedían a gritos ser besados, pero que él no haría.

— ¿Segura?— metió una de sus manos por dentro de la blusa que la Hyuuga llevaba y comenzó a acariciar sus senos, mientras ella esta vez no podía ahogar los suspiros y gemidos que salían de sus labios.

Sasuke deseaba besar esos labios, pero solo lo haría si ella imploraba por que lo hiciera, y a como iban las cosas ella haría eso más pronto de lo que él esperaba.

La nariz de Sasuke dejo la de la chica y descendió hasta sus labios, para bajar hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y volver a sus labios con apenas rozarlos.

—B-Bésame— Ahí estaba lo que él quería.

Levanto la mirada y lo que vio, lo dejo más que satisfecho, su orgullo, su honra, todo estaba restaurado con lo que sus ojos miraban.

Hinata, estaba completamente roja, sus ojos lo miraban con un brillo de deseo y miedo que le pareció muy interesante, su boca abierta y su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera acelerada, su larga cabellera regada un poco por su cara y sobre todo, esa apariencia de inocencia que no la dejaba aun en tal situación.

Esa chica era muy extraña, con su mirada casi le pedía hacerla suya, pero su cara aun era de una niña asustada por estar entre sus brazos.

—U-Uchiha s-san— ahora ella era la impaciente, en definitiva él era el mejor de todos. Mira de reojo al mono que antes la Hyuuga estaba mirando y ahora ellos eran el centro de atención de ese tonto mono.

—Si eso quieres— no era un entupido animal de zoológico, pero le daría un espectáculo digno de ver a ese simio tonto. Lastima que ese expido mono, no podía tomarle fotos para guardarlas en su archivo personal.

Su juego había terminado y él había ganado, ahora seguía el turno a la "diversión" y la satisfacción, esa chiquilla le gustaba, y tal vez no seria la última vez que "jugaran".

**Fin…**

Bueno jóvenes lectores, este Fic, fue para el concurso "Enséñame a besar" el cual gane el tercer lugar

Espero a ustedes les guste.

Saludos.

No sean malitos déjenme aunque sea un review T-T


End file.
